Castigo Imperdonable
by Ninchi Sushari
Summary: Vaati se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Sin decir nada, siguió el juego y se limitó a vigilarlo. Si realmente, Vio planeaba algo, lo castigaría. Le dejará una marca que nunca olvidará. Y así fue, el hechicero tenía razón. VaatixVio y una pizca de ShadowxVio.


**Título: Castigo Imperdonable**

**Autora: Ninchi Sushari**

**Discalimer: LOZ no me pertenece**

**Advertencia: ...violación? aunque no es muy explícito... creo... VaatixVio y un pequeñisimo... pequeñisimo VioxShadow**

**Estado: well *temblando* estoy media traumada, me lei unos creppypastas, aunq no creo nada de esas historias, me traumaron igual ._. **

**Basado en el manga de Four Sword :3; Las letras _cursivas son _Flashback**

* * *

**CASTIGO IMPERDONABLE**

Logró Convencerlo, un héroe menos. Ahora no se podrán unir si un miembro del grupo decidió unirse al mal. Lo que él no sabía, era que Vio lo estaba engañando, ganar su confianza y traicionarlo estaba en sus planes. Es un Link inteligente, aceptó unirse a la obscuridad en menos de tres minutos ¿No es lógico que está planeando algo?. Vaati se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Sin decir nada, siguió el juego y se limitó a vigilarlo. Si realmente, Vio planeaba algo, lo castigaría. Le dejará una marca que nunca olvidará. Y así fue, el hechicero tenía razón, estaba planeando derrotarlos rompiendo el espejo. Si no hubiera sido por la aparición de Tingle, Vio no estaría sujetado a unas especies de tentáculos color negro que salían del suelo. Aún así, estaba tranquilo, estaba seguro de que nada malo le sucedería. Frente a él, estaba Vaati, en su forma hylian. La mirada que el oji rubí le dedicaba al rubio era escalofriante. A pasos lentos, comenzó a acercarse hacia el Link calmado.

-Eres muy astuto, Vio - sonrió malicioso el hechicero - de verdad, me hubiera gustado tenerte al lado de tu sombra, haríamos un buen equipo los tres.

-¿Pensaron que caería tan fácil? No niego el hecho de que no soporto a mi equipo... pero eso no significa que quiera separarme de ellos - dibujó su típica sonrisa serena.

-Ajaaam... - comenzó a caminar alrededor del traidor - ¿sabes por qué te he traído aquí?- cuestionó. Vio movió su cabeza mirando a su alrededor, estaba en medio de la nada, todo estaba oscuro. En el suelo, se dibujaba una estrella encerrada en un circulo color violeta, este dibujo en el suelo apenas podía iluminar lo suficiente como para que él pudiera ver la silueta de Vaati caminar a su alrededor. Y, de este dibujo, salió esos extraños tentáculos que agarraban sus brazos con fuerza.

-No, No lo sé - respondió serio el rubio.

-Mejor - volvió a sonreír malicioso el hechicero acercándose a él acariciándole el vientre provocando causarle un tremendo escalofrío al rubio - pareces muy frágil - murmuró lujurioso cerca del oído de su víctima, el corazón de Vio comenzó a acelerarse. Temiendo que pasara lo que pensaba, comenzó a forcejear para escapar, pero era inútil, Vaati lo tenía muy bien amarrado.

-Ni te atrevas - farfulló el rubio asustado.

-Si puedes detenerme, no me atreveré - su sonrisa maliciosa cambió a una lujuriosa.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Shadow, sentado en la ventana del templo del fuego, vio a su "amigo" salir del espejo oscuro, herido y cansado. Su rostro expresaba trauma y depresión, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos no paraban de despedir lágrimas.

-"¿Qué le habrá hecho el amo Vaati?" - pensó la sombra al ver a Vio en ese estado. Dejando de lado ese pensamiento, lo ignoró.

-Por favor... no te vayas, Shadow - suplicó el rubio acluquillándose mas éste lo ignoró y se alejó del lugar, dejándolo solo. Sollozando en silencio. Apretando sus puños y rechinando sus dientes, se levantó de su asiento siguiendo a su sombra. Shadow Link salió del templo del fuego encontrándose con Verde, Rojo y Azul.

-¿Dónde está Vio? - cuestionó Verde apuntándole con la espada.

-Él está bien - sonrió malicioso Shadow Link antes de sentir una espada clavarse en su espalda. Shadow Link no pudo ver quién lo apuñaló pero sí la sorpresa que se dibujaban en los rostros de Verde, Azul y Rojo.

-Dile a tu amo... que no le perdonaré por lo que nos hizo - susurró Vio en el oído de Shadow antes de verlo desaparecer.

-Vio... ¿Estás bien? - cuestionó Verde acercándose al mencionado, la mirada que Vio les dedicaba era insólito en él. Tenía un aspecto lúgubre de antes. Vio no hizo más que acluquillarse a sollozar dejando perplejos a sus tres yo.

* * *

Shadow Link se encontraba en su mundo, sentado, pensando en lo que Vio le dijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestionó Vaati acercándose a él mientras reía bajo - Sí que eres distraído - comentó seguido de un bostezo - ven... salgamos del espejo antes de que Ganon nos descubra aquí adentro sin hacer nada - ayudó a su sirviente a ponerlo en pie.

-Amo Vaati...

-Dime

-¿Qué le ha hecho a Vio? - cuestionó la sombra, Vaati hacía un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Nada - respondió encogiendo sus hombros - ¿Por qué?

-Él dijo que no le perdonará por lo que usted NOS hizo - respondió sereno la sombra - ¿Qué le ha hecho? - volvió a inquirir.

-¿Realmente te importa? - cuestionó el hechicero incrédulo.

-Sí, me importa - Asintió, Vaati se acercó al oído de Shadow Link a susurrarle unas palabras. Shadow abrió sus ojos de par en par - ¿¡QUÉ!? - sobresaltó - Pero ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? -

-Nos traicionó - se encogió de hombros agarrando la mano de Shadow Link - vamos

-¡Suéltame! - dio un manotazo.

-No me hagas perder tiempo... ¡vamos! - intentó agarrarle la mano por segunda vez. Shadow, llenándose de ira, golpeó el rostro de su amo - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó molesto sobándose la mejilla.

-¡Maldito seas, Vaati! - volvió a golpear el rostro del hechicero haciéndolo caer al suelo - ¿No te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? - Vaati iluminó sobre Shadow provocando que éste se acluquillara - ¡AAAAH! ¡LUZ!

-¡Se lo merecía! Iba a romper el espejo Oscuro - dejó de iluminar para así, llevarlo fuera del espejo.

-¡Pero no lo hizo! Hubieras dejado que yo me encargara de él

-¿Atarlo sobre una columna hasta esperar a que caiga hacia la lava? Me volvería viejo - Una vez fuera del espejo, el hechicero miró a su alrededor un tanto confundido - "creí que llevó el espejo hacia otro lugar"

-¡Le robaste su dignidad!... ¡Robársela a él es como que también te robes la mía! Soy su sombra, imbécil, también soy un Link - masculló el chico de negro.

-Pues, ya lo hice - le dio la espalda a su sirviente - no puedes cambiar el pasado - comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta - date prisa y vámonos antes de que Ganon nos vea -

-¡No te lo perdonaré!

-Por favor, Shadow, luego hablaremos de esto - dio media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos con una mueca cansina - hagas lo que hagas, Ganon me echará la culpa a mi - volvió a darle la espalda - ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? ¡Obedece de una vez! - puso sus pies en la ventana casi echándose a volar cuando, de repente, perdió todas sus fuerzas. Estaba furioso con su amo, tan furioso que quería matarlo sin importarle si él también debe morir. El arma con la que Vio quería destruir el espejo, todavía yacía en el suelo. Shadow Link la agarró. Y con ella, rompió el espejo - ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? - cuestionó al ver lo que su sirviente hacía - ¿Tienes idea de que tú también morirás? - perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó al suelo.

-Sí, lo sé - empujó el espejo chocándolo contra el suelo - Y no me importa - sonrió triunfante.

-Maldita sea... Me la pagarás, Shadow - masculló el hechicero antes de desaparecer antes los ojos zafiros de Shadow. La sombra comenzó a perder sus fuerzas, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Shadow... - el mencionado levantó la cabeza para mirar a aquél que lo llamó, se trataba de Vio, quien lo miraba asombrado. Pero no era el único quien lo miraba así. Vio se acercó a su sombra mientras dibujaba una compasiva sonrisa en su rostro - Bien hecho - tomó asiento de rodillas. La sombra estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el suelo pero el Link calmado lo rodeó con sus brazos - resiste.

-Es inútil... soy una sombra... no pertenezco a éste mundo - le dedicó una sonrisa débil a su amigo - ahora... nadie más te tocará - susurró, dichas palabras llamaron la atención en Verde y Azul. Los ojitos de Vio comenzaron a brillar.

-Nunca te olvidaré, amigo - llevó su mano izquierda con la derecha de Shadow Link, empezando a acariciarla con el dedo pulgar.

-¿Amigo? - cuestionó con un débil susurro antes de que sus labios se apoyaran en los del rubio, sorprendiendo a Rojo, Azul y Verde - Yo prefiero algo más - añadió antes de desaparecer ante los ojos del Link violeta. Con ojitos lagrimosos, bajó la cabeza mirando el suelo. Verde se acercó a él, puso una mano sobre su hombro con la intención de animarlo.

-Todo estará bien - le dedicó una sonrisa a su versión calmada. Azul se acercó a él, inclinándose hasta llegar a su oído.

-¿A qué se refería, Shadow Link, con que Nadie Más Te Tocará? - susurró muy bajo, serio.

-... - Vio no hizo más que levantarse y salir del templo caminando, evitando recordar el suceso de hace unas horas.

_Flashback_

_-Por favor... ¡Aay!... mátame o golpéame... uugh... pero no me hagas esto - suplicaba Vio dibujando una mueca de dolor en su rostro, a la vez torciendo su espalda._

_-Nnnop - negó travieso el hechicero jugueteando con la intimidad del rubio - me prometí a mi mismo que te dejaría una marca que nunca olvidarás - sonrió lujurioso antes de lamer el cuello de su víctima._

_-¡Prometo que estaré de tu AAAH! - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir un fuerte dolor apoderarse en su cuerpo, el hechicero ya estaba dentro de él._

_-Shhh - tapó la boca del rubio, miró hacia ambos lados asegurándose que nadie los estarían observando, sobretodo Shadow Link. A continuación, comenzó a penetrar, castigando el cuerpo de aquel pequeño traidor sin destaparle la boca, pero aún así, los gritos de dolor de Vio no cesaban - ¡Si no te callas, no me detendré! - frunció el entrecejo el oji rubí sin parar de embestir._

_-¡Aaah! ¡Basta! ¡Ya Basta! - mascullaba el rubio llenándose de sentimientos falibles, ¿Rabia? ¿Depresión? eran una combinación. Mas esos sentimientos eran esfumados, era tan fuerte el dolor que creía que su cuerpo se partiría en dos - Déjame... - Sus ojos llorosos, las mejillas rojas, y la mueca de dolor le habían excitado al hechicero, lo cual provocó que no se detuviera hasta quedar satisfecho. Vio se dio por vencido, no importa lo que diga, no importa lo que haga, nada lo salvará. Vaati se estaba llevando toda su dignidad._

_-Fuiste un buen chico - susurró Vaati una vez llegado al orgasmo dentro del rubio. Se separó de él un tanto agitado - la próxima vez... piensa dos veces en tus planes - río bajo, chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo que esos extraños tentáculos desaparecieran y el espejo oscuro hiciera su presencia - Traidor - le dedicó una última mirada seria al rubio, quien lo miraba con ojos repleto de odio, antes de desaparecer entre la obscuridad. Luego de unos minutos, con pocas fuerzas Vio acomodó su ropa y atravesó el espejo. Saliendo hacia la luz._

**FIN**

* * *

**-Vio: Espero que estés contento, maldito violador violador violador - intentando extrangular a Vaati.**

**-Vaati: fue solo una actuación, Vio n_n- intentando separase de Vio con una serena sonrisa.**

**-Vio: Sí, pero igual lo sentí, maldito violador violador violador - volviendo a querer extrangularlo.**

**-Vaati: basta, Vio -_-**

**-Vio: no hasta vengarme por haberme violado, maldito violador violador violador**

**-Vaati: si sabía violaba a Verde -.-u**

**-Vio: ¿Ah? ¿Eso quiere decir que no quedaste satisfecho conmigo? maldito violador violador violador**

**-Vaati: Basta, en serio si no quieres que vuelva a violarte ò_ó**

**-Vio: Ajá, con que me estás amenazando con volverme a violar ¿no te bastó con la primera vez?, maldito violador violador violador**

**-Vaati: Quitenmelo, please T_T**

**xD! tengo otro fic planeado en la cabeza de VaatixVio ;3 pero antes de escribir ese, tendría que empezar con el manga :3 asi es como empiezo a enamorarme de las parejas nuevas xD jeje No me gusta tanto como el VioxShadow pero me gusta igual :3**

**Ojalá les haya gustado! O... impactado :D Nos vemos! :D**


End file.
